Drago
Drago (original version: , real name ) is Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan. As a Pyrus Dragonoid, his true form is that of a large red dragon. He serves not only as a battle partner, but also as a protector and source of wisdom. He's impatient and does not like to fight, but wants to help Dan protect his home, the dimension of Vestroia. Over the course of the first season, Dan and Drago gradually build up their friendship, and by the season's end, the two had become close friends. Personality In Vestroia it has been mentioned that Drago used to be very ferocious, but being with Dan so long has calmed him down. He is still very impatient and hot tempered and often gets quite annoyed with Dan although they always make up. Whenever Dan and Drago fight he usually is refers to him as "human" instead of his name. He usually dislikes fighting only coming in at the moment. Wavern and Drago are in love and have been seeing each other since they met, and he promises to allow her to visit the other world, a wish he eventually grants. Wavern also has a tendency to call Drago by the pet name of "Dragoruny". Drago has deep hatred (along the lines of righteous anger) for Reaper, Naga/Silent Naga and Dharak/Phantom Dharak, due to their lust for power which causes/d them to go insane. He had deep hatred for Helios (who he met as Viper Helios/ Cyborg Helios/Helios MK2) and Hydranoid/Dual Hydranoid/Alpha Hydranoid, due to their lust for power, which caused them to go insane. He befriended Hydranoid and became civil, if not friendly, with Helios after they joined the Battle Brawlers. Evolutions Delta Dragonoid Like all Dragonoids, Drago has the power to evolve. As Delta Dragonoid, he now has arms separate from his wings, his horn faces forward with smaller horns on his face giving a cobra-like look, and a grey crest on his chest. Along with a new look, he gets a power boost (increasing from 400 Gs to 450 Gs). His new attacks include the Character Card D-Strike (which increases his power level by 200 G) and he gains a Fusion Ability called D-Strike Extreme. He evolved into this during Dan's battle with Julio, Chan Lee and Klaus Von Hertzon. Unlike all Dragonoids, however, Drago possesses the Ultimate Warrior Gene, which he had inherited from his father, Dragonoid. Ultimate Dragonoid After Drago evolves into this Bakugan, he looks similar to Infinity Dragonoid, but without the diamond. He also has 550 Gs. His new attacks Exceed, Ultimate Dragonoid, and Boosted Ultima. While he would've evolved into this during Dan's battle with Apollonir, Apollonir then stated that to evolve into this, Dan must defeat all of the other Battle Brawlers. He actually evolved after Dan's brawl with Shun. Infinity Dragonoid When Wavern gives the Infinity Core to Drago, he turned into Infinity Drago. He gains an enormous power level (1000 Gs) and also has a diamond shaped gem on his chest (which Ultimate Dragonoid lacks). When Drago gained the Infinity Core he could use all of the elemental attacks and a new attack that fuses all of the Bakugan attributes together called Dextra Attack. Some of his elemental attacks include: * Aquos- Dive Fleet * Subterra- Fire Gradum * Ventus- Aerodragon * Darkus- Lunatic Burst * Haos- Flame Striver * Pyrus- Burning Dragonia Neo Dragonoid Drago once again appears in the second season of Bakugan, this time saving the other Bakugan from the Vexos. In the anime he has an effect similar to Spin Dragonoid, however the regular toy version does not spin. There is a Special Attack Bakugan, Neo Dragonoid Vortex, which does spin. This form is a "downgrade" since The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia had to separate him from the Perfect Core to give him a body. His bakugan trap is Scorpion 'Maxus Dragonoid' When Spectra and Dan were battling, Spectra unleashed Maxus Helios. Dan and Drago had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan they took from Gus and Mira. Drago combined with Spyderfencer, Spitarm, Grafias, Dark Hound, Grakas Hound, and Brachium formed Maxus Dragonoid. ;Ability Cards *'Strike Dragon': Transfers 400 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. *'Aquos Cyclowave': Adds 400 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Grafias Ability) *'Haos Drain': Adds 200 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Brachium's Ability) *'Pyrus Volting': Adds 300 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Spyderfencer's Ability) *'Maximum Dragon': Transfers 500 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Vanishing Fire': Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Ventus, Subterra, Darkus Fusion) *'Ultimate Gardner': Adds 1200 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Six attribute Fusion) Cross Dragonoid To stop King Zenoheld from getting the attribute powers to activate the BT System, Apollonir gave his Pyrus Attribute Energy to Drago, forcing him into evolution. Cross Dragonoid can combine with Mechanical Bakugan to form Maxus Cross Dragonoid. 'Maxus Cross Dragonoid' This is Cross Dragonoid combined with Grakas Hound, Dark Hound, Spitarm, Grafias, Brachium and Spyderfencer. Helix Dragonoid Drago evolved into Helix Dragonoid when he absorbed all 6 Attribute Energies from the BT system. His Battle Gear is JetKor. Lumino Dragonoid Lumino Dragonoid is Drago's previous form, Drago evolved into this after Neo Ziperator gave him the Element. His Battle Gear is Explosix Gear. Blitz Dragonoid Blitz Dragonoid is Drago's current form, Drago evolved into this after he beat Dragonoid Colossus and Dragonoid Colossus forced him to evolve somehow, so he could better protect the Sacred Orb. But, the true evolution didn't take place until the battle with Dharak, when he and Dan believed in "the power they had together". Trivia *Drago only evolved through battle once, into Delta Dragonoid. The only reason he evolved is because of battle experience. (Ultimate Dragonoid was Apollonir's gift, and Blitz Dragonoid was Dragonoid Colossus' gift) all other evolutions were because of him getting an energy, or a core. *Drago was the first Bakugan to date. *Drago is the direct descendent of the original Dragonoid. Gallery File:Drago_Ball.JPG|Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Drago_Anime.JPG|Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Delta Drago Ball.JPG|Delta Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Delta_Drago.JPG|Delta Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Ultimate_Drago_Ball.JPG|Ultimate Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Ultimatedragonoidbakuform2.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Ultimate_drago.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid / Perfect Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Infinity_drago.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:perfectdrago.PNG|Perfect Dragonoid in Bakugan Form Neo dragonoid ball.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Neo_dragonoid_2.jpg|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Neodrago-brown00.jpg|Hex Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Neodrago-brown0.jpg|Hex Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Maxus Dr.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid in Seperate Ball and Trap Forms File:Maxus_drago.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Odrago.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Cross Drago.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Untitled1.jpg|Maxus Cross Dragonoid in Seperate Ball and Trap Forms Cross maxus dragonoid.jpg|Maxus Cross Dragonoid in Bakugan Form Helixballform.png|Helix Dragonoid in Ball Form Screen shot 2010-03-03 at 5.21.25 PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Ball Form Helixxdragonoidx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan Form Helix drago with jetkor.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equiped with JetKor in Bakugan Form Lumino Dragonoid Ball.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in Ball Form CROSSBUSTERGEARMODE14.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid with Explosix Gear attached in Ball Form JakalierLuminoBall.png|Lumino Dragonoid with Raytheus attached in Ball Form Jakalier23.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid with Jakalier attached in Ball Form Luminodragonoidx.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in Bakugan Form CROSSBUSTER13.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid equiped with Explosix Gear in Bakugan Form Raytheus23.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid equiped with Raytheus in Bakugan Form Luminojakalier23.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid equiped with Jakalier in Bakugan Form Blitz drago anime.png|Blitz Dragonoid in Ball Form Ballblitz.png|Blitz Dragonoid with Axator Gear attached in Ball Form Picture 54.png|Blitz Dragonoid equiped with Axator Gear in Bakugan Form Picture 47.png|Blitz Dragonoid equiped with Jakalier in Bakugan Form Screen shot 2010-11-14 at 4.09.36 PM.png|Dragonoid Colossus Dcbc30.jpg|Dragonoid Colossus See also de:Drago Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Guardian Bakugan